Sonorosian Adventures
This is Batking's series. You may be looking for SA, an ''Evan Billion alien.'' The Show is currently on Postponement due to Batking30 working on Splix 10. Leads #'From Vukanus:' Ben came to see Vulkanus, and said "purple" before disappearing. It meant that Argit had a purple shirt, and he gave them their next lead. #'From Argit:' Ben came to see Argit a week before he disappeared, and broke a poisonous statue, and told Argit "the Cores." It meant the Power Cores of Ice, Fire, and Electricity. Ben was on a mission to secure them. #'From Food Place Manager:' Ben was checking on the cores. It meant that he wanted to make sure P'andor didn't get them. #'From Scientists(Indirectly) :' The blue tube full with a computer virus. It meant that the Scientists were alien bounty hunters who were looking for Ben. It also meant that others are looking for Ben. #'Lead 5: '''After 5th Lead Episode Plot An Ultimate Sonorosian named Sound Wave must work with a Celestialsapien named Atomix to find Ben after he disappered. Main Characters *Sound Wave's Team **Sound Wave **Atomix **Azmuth (Season 1) **Zamuth (Season 2 on) Recurring Characters *Gwen *Kevin *Azmuth (in Season 4; guest star in Season 2) *Paradox Episodes 'Season 1: The Search Begins (finished) #An Asounding Start Part 1 #An Asounding Start Part 2 #The First Lead #Atomix Takes A Break #A Place and a Suspect #Looking At The Clue #The First Absolute #A Cruise Ship Across The Universe #The 2nd Lead #The Magma Core #Random Toy Ship #The Ice Core #The Lightning Core #The Cores Unite #Is It Ben? '''Season 2: The Sad/Trouble Season #The Death of A Friend #Gwen Now Freaks Out #Not-So Impending Doom (60 Minute Special) #Training The 4th Lead #The Polymorph Hero #An Alien of A Lifetime #The Journey to Zamuth (60 Minute Special) #The Sound Cold #Trouble On Soundtopia #Five Birds, One Lead #Operation: Portal #???? #???? #The Clone and Mr.Billion Too #6th Lead Episode 'Season 3: The Renewal Season' #Computer Hacker #The Can of Bullets #??? #Our 7th Lead #???? #???? #Atomix is Evil Part 1 #Atomix is Evil Part 2 #Peace at Last #???? #8th Lead Episode #The Ancient Discs Part 1 #The Ancient Discs Part 2 #The Hot Shot Search Team #???? 'Season 4: The Final Season' #???? #???? #???? #???? #The Resurrection #9 Clues and Clueless #Daggregor: The Return Part 1 #Daggregor: The Return Part 2 #Belwood 2.0 #???? #???? #???? #The 10th Clue is Just Right #The Lost Trix #The Showdown Part 1 #The Showdown Part 2 Aliens *Pie-Rat *Vibration *The Mystery *Silver Goo *Water Linkz *Splike *Below-Zero *Big Chill *Cannonbolt *Chromastone 'Extra Aliens' *Glowing Red-Unlocked in The Magna Core *Ice Bunny -Unlocked in The Ice Core *ThunderBlast-Unlocked in The Lightning Core *Terraspin -Unlocked in The First Absolute *NRG -Unlocked in The Cores Unite *Coretics- Unlocked in Is It Ben? *The Ultimate Alien - Only in An Alien of a Lifetime - From Roads *Nanomech -Unlocked in An Alien of a Lifetime *YinYang- Unlocked in Training The 4th Lead - From AdamGregory03 *Wildmutt -Unlocked in Gwen Now Freaks Out *BowlBomb -??? I still made him and he is going to be used *Alien X -Only in Atomix is Evil Parts 1&2 Villains *The Bullet *Vulkanus *Hex *Z Nebula *Mr.Billion *Wave Sound *Argit *P'andor *Animo *Vilgax *Fask Video Games *Sonorosian Adventures: The Video Game Notes *The Ultimate forms are now called Absolute forms. For example, instead of Ultimate Big Chill, it's Absolute Big Chill. *Ben is missing, and Sound Wave and Atomix were sent to look for him by Azmuth. *Now the Ultimatrix symbol hangs from the users neck on a chain. *The 1st Season takes place one year after Daggregor's defeat. *Batking is going to take this series slow and not rush to finish. *There is usally a story line episode, then a filler. *Each season has 15 episodes, except the 16-episode Season 4. *All the seasons have at least one two-part episode, except Season 2. *Season 1 takes place over 1 month. *Starting in Season 2, the Absolute forms are back to Ultimate forms, due to recalibration. *The 1st half of Season 2 take place in 2-3 days. (Eps.1-7) Category:Series Category:Sonorosian Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Sonorosian Adventures Episodes Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Batking30